The invention relates to a method, a device and use for measurement of a force with a pressure sensor made of a piezoelectric material.
In the prior art the force is determined by means of the induced charge, as is the case for example in quartz load cells and piezoelectric sensors. In this connection a charging amplifier is necessary for metrological evaluation.